


You'll Find a Way

by jendaiyu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, RenJeanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendaiyu/pseuds/jendaiyu
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night is never going to be a pleasant experience for Ren. Having racing thoughts is often disturbing and frightening/ Ren x Jeanne





	You'll Find a Way

You'll Find a Way

.

.

Hiroyuki Takei (武井宏之, Takei Hiroyuki) is the author of the popular anime and manga Shaman King so I don't own anything.

.

.

.

Waking up in the middle of the night is never going to be a pleasant experience for Ren. Having racing thoughts is often disturbing and frightening. He knew that a Tao should fear nothing but he merely just could not help it. Monstrous negativity consumes him endlessly. The dark-haired man sweats a lot even though he sleeps shirtless. This is pretty ridiculous as he doesn't even have a real reason to be worried.

He suddenly felt a warm presence at his back, a pair of skinny arms wrapped around him from behind. Ren sighed, his wife—Iron Maiden Jeanne—seems like know him too well.

"Are you awake?" Jeanne asked rhetorically, her voice is soft and relaxing.

Ren let out a small groan, Jeanne smiled.

"You are thinking about something again," she tightened her embrace, "everything is going to be okay if it's not okay then I will protect you."

"Hmph, that's humiliating. I don't need your concern," Ren said with deep low voice.

Jeanne smiled tenderly again.

Ren forced himself slipping into slumber, but with his racing thoughts and unease, he just can't. He decided to give up.

"I just wonder…" Ren started, he quickly let go of her arms and sat down on the edge of the bed but still facing his wife. A dry and cold wind of March caressed Ren's exposed skin. "After all of those matters… Don't you think our life now is too peaceful? Doesn't that scare you? We might lose it someday…"

Jeanne sat down too; a long-sleeved white fleece nightgown wrapped her delicate figure. Her silver long wavy hair straggled down into the bed. She looks shimmering even in the darkness. She stared at his husband deeply, gained his trust is one of the greatest joy in her life. She moved closer to him, they exchanged looks.

"If you considering me and our precious son as your sources of happiness, then I am more than happy," Jeanne whispered, her expression softened. "I understand. We live in peace now, but we live in a world of suffering… I don't know what will happen in the future and I know there are so many people who suffer because of our unforgivable mistakes in the past and their urge for revenge."

Jeanne paused for a second.

"But Ren, you have been working really hard. You deserve all the blessings. Stop torturing yourself; you can torture me if you really need to. For now, please be happy." Jeanne placed her right hand on Ren's strong shoulder. Her fingers were icy cold but the palm was so much warmer.

"You moron," Ren mumbled, played with a lock of her hair—twined the curl around his finger. "Then you must be often thinking about it too yet you force yourself to act happy."

Jeanne's peculiar smile was still there, she moved closer again until she could smell the masculine scents of his—then leaning against him. Ren smirked as he put his arm around her tiny waist. Her cold fingers crawled on his back. Before the marriage, he never thought the intimate forms of touch can have such a calming effect. His wife's scent has serious mood perks but magically both warm and sweet. Probably Jeanne's presence calms him because his greatest fear is losing her and their son. The idea of losing them is extremely hard for him to bear. He needs to be stronger to protect them.

I'm sorry for dragging you into my anxiety. But he didn't say it.

"Don't you dare die on me," Ren said, he pulled away from her— gazed deep into her eyes. Jeanne blinked weakly.

"Don't worry, even if I die I will find my way back home to you," she whispered and then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

.

.

.

おわり

I'm craving for this pairing so bad!

This is so short and random tbh but I hope you guys still manage to enjoy it. Any comments/reviews are appreciated.


End file.
